A girl named Miro
by Chibi Darren
Summary: There's a new kid at Chiro's school and boy is she a trouble maker. She becomes chiro's new friend but is this new girl a friend or foe. First story no flames and really bad summary
1. The new kid

A Girl named Miro

A Girl named Miro

Chiro was off to history class. The bell rang and he took a seat in the back. Just than the door slammed open, which made everyone jump. "Hey, is this history class; I can read this schedule like a blinds man can drive." Said the new girl

"Yes, ummm, oh, you must be the new student, correct?" asked the teacher. "Ya that's me, so this is history right teach'?" replied the girl. "Yes but, don't call me teach', my name is Mr. Leman!!" he yelled

The girl sat next to Chiro and gave him a smile. She was about to say hi until Mr. Leman took attendance. "Umm miss I never got your name?" stated Mr. Leman. "Oh, sorry, my name's Miro Hiroshima!!" she said with a smile on her face. She took her seat and said hi to Chiro. "Hi, say, have I seen you somewhere before because I feel like I know y-I'm sorry am I creeping you out 'cause that seems to happen to a lot of people I've met." She stated

Chiro was kind of creeped out and confused. Miro had never heard of him; leader of the Hyperforce. It was on his mind until she hit him in the head with a textbook.

"Hey what was…"was all Chiro could get out when Miro interrupted him. "Hey, I asked you a ques-sorry I get ticked off easily and you never ans-wait now I remember where I've seen you, your part of the Hyperforce, sorry I didn't see it before." She said

Chiro wanted to hit her with a textbook but, then the bell rang. Miro followed Chiro to his locker asking him where she was going. Chiro had all of his classes with her! He showed Miro to all of the classes she would have to go to. Miro went to her locker to get her books for math. The bell rang and Miro wasn't in class yet. Fifteen minutes later she came into class and boy was the teacher mad. But since Miro was new she wasn't masked late. Miro sat next to Chiro again. The class was boring as usual; today they were learning how to multiply negatives and positives. When the teacher was in the middle of her lesson she heard someone snore. Miro fell asleep. Chiro tried to wake her up but it was pointless. The bell rang before the teacher could look to see who snored. Miro woke up and ran out of the class.

Chiro went to lunch and saw Miro sit alone. He sat next to Miro. "You actually fell asleep, wow, your something else Miro." Said Chiro

Miro gave him a smile until, someone threw an apple at Miro's head.

"CRAP, who threw that?" Miro yelled. No one fused up so she walked up to the light switches in the cafeteria and…the lights went off. Everyone screamed except for Miro and Chiro. She ran to her table and then someone turned on the lights.

"Okay, who was the person who turned off the lights. It was silent, until Miro jumped on her table and yelled, "I DID, OVER HERE, ME, THE NEW KID!!"

The teacher looked confused and smiled. She had never seen anyone pull the switch and admit it. The teacher left the cafeteria and Miro sat back down. Chiro gave her a _what was that _look. Miro shrugged and ate her lunch, cookies. Chiro was wondering,_ who brings cookies to lunch?_ Miro asked, "Chiro you want one?"

She handed Chiro a cookie and he took the cookie out of her hand. He was given a pink one in the shape of a moon. He took a bite and stopped. Chiro tasted this before but couldn't remember where…_or when._ Miro gave him another smile.

The rest of the day went quick, Miro fell asleep in two more classes and talked all through science class.

When the day was over, she and Chiro walked home. Miro walked to the doors of her house until Chiro asked, "Hey you wanna meet the monkeys?"

"Sure, I'd love too" Miro responded. They walked to the super robot and went in. "Lady's first" said Chiro. Miro waited until Chiro said, "What's wrong…" "You said lady's first so go in, Chiro."

Chiro punched her arm and she laughed while the walked in.

Chiro called the monkey's to come down. The team came to see Chiro with a girl. Otto was the first to say hi. "Hi, I'm Otto"

"Hi, I'm Miro and let me guess the red monkeys Sprx, the blue one is Gibson, the yellow one is Nova and the silver one is…..uhh..Antauri…sorry, his name's hard to remember sometimes." She said a little embarrassed

"How'd you know our names?" Nova asked. Miro shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Cool room, hey, you like the Sun Rider's too?" Miro asked. Chiro nodded. They did their home work and read a few comics. Miro checked the time. 10:49 PM. Chiro saw the time and said bye to Miro. When Miro left, the Hyperforce came in.

"Hey, Chiro, your new friend seems nice, maybe she can come over tomorrow." Said Nova

Chiro nodded and went to bed.

_In Miro's House_

Miro was wondering. _I know I've seen him with the monkeys but, I remember him from another time. Why can't I remember. I know those eyes, his hair, it's all too familiar. He doesn't have a real family and…I'm alone in this house of sadness._

Then it finally came to her. "No way…is it really him…I swear I saw him…" Miro couldn't finish that last sentence. "After all these years…oh Chiro…my brother..."


	2. An unexpected surprise

Chapter 2

"Ahhh, I'm gonna be late for school!!" yelled Chiro.

He changed quickly, grabbed his backpack and started running to school. He saw Miro running too.

"Woke up late too, Chiro?"

"Yeah, and the worst part is that I have a test first period!!"

"What, I never studied….oh well. Guess I'll fail as usual. Come on, bro."

Chiro stopped when Miro said_ bro?_

"Miro did you just call me bro?"

Hell no, maybe, I don't know why, I can't call you bro?"

Miro hit him in the head with her backpack and ran even faster. He started running faster until…

"Chiro, I challenge you to a race…first one to school wins!"

"You're on."

They ran really fast that Miro started jumping than running. She made a huge flip to the school gates. That's when Chiro stopped.

"Ha, I win you lose" Miro said as she stuck her tongue at him.

They went inside. And took their dumb test but, next thing you know… BOOM!!

Everyone (minus Miro and Chiro) screamed. "Chiro, what's the matter?"

"Trouble." Chiro went into hyper mode.

_  
With the monkeys_

"We can't hold all of them off, Antauri!!" yelled Nova _(A.N they're battling shadow creatures)_

Then out of nowhere. Chiro came

"Where were you kid" asked sprx

"School, where else?"

"Mon-" chiro was interrupted when a girl came out of nowhere

"MONKEY FU" she yelled

The monkey team opened their mouths and gasped.

" Aura Blast" "Hyper kick"

Next thing you know. all the shadow creatures are gone.

"Hey, who are you, have we met?" asked Chiro

The girl gave a smile. Chiro gasped, "Miro, you have powers too?"

"Took you long enough, come on we have a test to finish."

The two ran back to school while the monkeys had frowns on their faces.

"Chiro has a super hero friend..."said otto

"Or...a super villian foe? how do we know we can trust her, just cause she helped us?" responded sprx

The team is going to get the answers to their questions sooner than expected

I know really bad chapter but it's my first story. so review and if you don't i'll hit miro with this sledge hammer

Miro: ya...wait,what

Me: (hits miro with hammer)

Miro: Oww. wait you hit the computer dumbass

ME: mine or Chiro's

Miro:Chiro's

Chiro: Nancy, you better run

Me: ahhh...(runs away)


	3. The Flashback Dream

After school ended, Chiro and Miro walked home

After school ended, Chiro and Miro walked home. Chiro invited Miro again but, Miro turned down the offer and went to her house. Chiro walked to the super robot and went inside.

The monkeys said hi and asked Chiro a few questions about his friend. Chiro gave them a few answers. He told them where she lived and what she was like at school. When the monkeys heard that Miro was a trouble maker the monkeys told Chiro to stay away from Miro. But…

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!!"

"Look kid, we don't want you hanging out with a trouble maker like her!" yelled Sprx.

Chiro had a tear roll down his eye. "Well you guys said she was nice when you met her, and NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT I CAN'T HANG OUT WITH HER!!"

Chiro ran to his room and locked himself in his room. He fell asleep and had a weird dream.

_Chiro's Dream (Well more like a flashback dream)_

"_Miro, where are you.__ Fine I give up now come out of your hiding place."_

_Chiro and Miro were playing hide 'n' seek and Chiro wasn't doing a good job of seeking. _

"_Awww, you ruin all the fun." Miro came out of the dryer._

"_So, that's where you were hiding." (A/N Chiro and Miro are like 7 years old ok. Just to clarify)_

_Chiro and Miro went in the kitchen. Miro started climbing the counters to reach the cookies on the fridge. "Awww man, there's no more."_

"_Why don't you make more cookies?"_

"_Oh ya, like mom will let me use the oven- wait mom's gone right?"_

"_Ya, why do you- oh I see, fine I'll get the flour and other stuff."_

_Miro was putting all the ingredients together and added one more little thing. "Hey Chiro, what would happen if I put a real flower in the batter?"_

"_How should I know, go for it!!"_

_Miro grabbed a pink rose from her mom's garden washed it and put it in the batter._

_Miro started mixing everything together and got the cookie cutters. She and Chiro started cutting cookies in the shapes of moons. The finished and put it in the oven._

_The washed, dried, and put the dishes away so their mom wouldn't find out. They waited about 30 minutes and took the cookies out. Miro burned one of her fingers and almost cried. They put the heavy tray on the table and waited for them to cool off. After an agonizing five minutes they took a cookie and ate it._

"_Hey, these are better than mom's cookies. Nice job Miro."_

_Miro blushed and gave Chiro a hug._

"_You rule, Chiro."_

_You too, sis!"_

_Then their mom came in._

Chiro woke up and stared at the clock. "Uhhh, it's only 11:36. Why was Miro in my dream?"

Chiro had a few questions in his mind. Why did Chiro call Miro sis, why were they young in this dream, and why can't does Chiro think this happened in the past.

Chiro got out of his bed and slower went out of his room. Chiro left the robot and went off to Miro's house. In high hopes he would get some answers to his questions…

Will Chiro get the answers? What will the monkeys do when they find out Chiro left? Why am I asking you?

I know it was a short chapter but, I'm having a mild case of writer's block so let me think.

Miro: (makes annoying sounds) Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Me: hey will you stop, I can't think with that noise.

Miro and Chiro: You think?

Me: that's it ( grabs sledge hammer)

Miro and Chiro: AHHHHHH (runs away)


	4. Part of the Past is Here

Disclaimer: I should have said this in chapter 1 but I don't own srmthfg or any of there characters Ciro Neilo does and Miro i

Disclaimer: I should have said this in chapter 1 but I don't own srmthfg or any of there characters Ciro Neilo does and Miro is my OC.

Me: Hi hope you liked the first three chapters and well I'm still mad at Chiro and Miro so they are gonna die soon.

Miro and Chiro: Uh oh (runs away)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sprx felt bad for saying the things he said to Chiro so he decided to apologize. He knocked on Chiro's door. "Listen kid, I'm sorry for what I said might have offended you."

Sprx never got an answer. He opened Chiro's door and –what'd you expect- Chiro wasn't in the room. Sprx called the others and they came in.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Nova

"I think I might know" replied Antauri.

The hyperforce went to Miro's and –of course- Antauri was right. Chiro was at Miro's front step. He knocked on the door and Miro let Chiro in.

"Chiro, I know its Friday but, I'm tired can we dis-…"

"No, I have to ask you something."

"Fine, ask away."

"Remember when you said you've seen me somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"I think I know what your talking about, you see I had a dream and-"

"Chiro, I know where this is going…tell me, did you just realize now?"

"Well, when you gave me one of your cookies, that's when my memory started to spark. So, how long have you known."

"After I left the super robot when I first met the monkeys; everything about you reminded me of my brother and that's when everything seemed to cling together."

"I still can't believe it Miro."

"What, Chiro?"

"All these years of being alone; thinking I was alone, I really wasn't, I just didn't know where you were."

"Chiro, how do you think I felt-…"

Miro was cut of when the monkeys came in. "Chiro, how could you run off like that and…Oh hi Miro." Sprx stated

"Hey, the only reason I left was because I had to ask Miro a really serious question."

"Ok, and what would that question seem to be, Chiro?" Antauri said sternly

"If she remembered anything from the past…"

"Like what Chiro?" asked Otto

"If she remembered who I was and to ask if she was….who… I thought- no knew she was."

"Chiro, who is your friend…" asked Nova

"She's…she's my… sister."

The monkeys were shocked when they heard these words. Someone-who was actually part of Chiro's hazy past-was right there. "Kid, why didn't you tell-…" Sprx was cut off when Chiro spoke

"Monkey Team, I didn't even know; you see, I was in a horrible car accident and lost my memory; so I never even knew until now."

The monkeys looked at Chiro with frowns on their faces.

"Monkey team, I hope I didn't get you thinking I was a bad kid because Chiro told you what I do at school it's just…when your alone in the world and have only one person to go to…you become depressed and you just wish to end your own existence but, I never thought that; but I thought my emotions on other thing which is why people consider me a bad person…but I'm really nice when you get to know me." Miro explained

There was just two more questions, "Miro, Chiro, where exactly are your parents?" asked Otto

Miro and Chiro's eyes soon filled with tears. Everyone (minus Miro, Chiro, and Otto) stared at Otto. "What?"

Gibson was about to speak until they heard a giant boom.

"What was that?" asked Chiro

"One thing's for sure, it can't be good." Said Miro

Chiro changed into hyper mode and-surprisingly- so did Miro. Just like Chiro's hyper mode outfit, except the colors were a little different. She had a violet scarf, violet gloves and violet streaks coming from her eyes. Her hair changed a little as well, her hair was in a side tail with a violet streak in the pony-tail.

They ran to the source of the crash and-well of course- there were shadow creatures.

Will they defeat the shadow creatures? Probably, well I calmed down and am only a little mad at Chiro and Miro.

Miro: does that mean we can come out if this tree, there's a branch poking stomach

Me: I said I'm still _a little _mad at you two

Chiro: Damn it

Miro: oh man and I have to go to the bathroom

Me: fine go ahead but, Chiro says in the tree

Miro: thank you (runs off to bath room)

Chiro: umm… R&R I guess


	5. Miro and Chiro:True Brother and Sister

Me: hi everyone

Me: hi everyone. I know 5th chapter and final so fast…I know I know, I'm rushing my story but, I have a good reason. I want to start this other story. It's a cross over with the monkey team and one of my stories from ELA.

I am no longer mad at Chiro and Miro so I won't be trying to kill them and-

Miro: hey that's my candy bar!!

Chiro: to bad (eats candy)

Miro: oh that's it (grabs flame thrower)

Chiro: OH yeah (grabs plasma raygun)

Me: uh oh well I better stop Miro and Chiro from killing each other bye

Miro and Chiro: RAAAAWWWWRRRR (bumps into cabinet of sharp stuff

Me:uh oh they found sharp stuff well bye I'll try not to rush but if I do sorry 3

Me: there may be a little cursing but by Miro and with that start reading

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Umm, where was I…oh yeah…

"Hey, I know this is a bad time to ask but, where did these shadow creatures come from?" asked Miro

"We really don't know but, we plan on figuring that out soon." Replied Antauri

The hyperforce came face to face with maybe thousands of shadow creatures. Miro and Otto were looking kind of worried. They saw all those shadow creatures. While they were shocked by the thousands there were, the rest of the team attacked them.

"Lady Tomahawk!!"

"Magna-Tingler Blast!!"

"Claw Disrupter!!"

"Laser Criss-Cross!!"

"Chiro Spearo!!"

They destroyed about 20-23 shadow creatures. But they still had like another 900 shadows to fry. As soon as Miro and Otto got out of their daze they used some of their moves.

"Hyper Kick!!"

"Swirling Destruco-Saws!!"

About seventeen shadow creatures fried. Then –finally- they started attacking like a team.

"Ghost Claw Attack!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Magna Ball Beam Splitter!!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Wow, 300 shadow creatures out, looks like we beat our record." Stated Sprx

"Sprx, we still got another 600 to go!" screamed Nova

Miro and Chiro looked at each other- as if they were planning something. They gave each other a nod. "Monkey Fu!" they said in perfect unison

The two blasted more that 481 shadow creatures.

"Aura Blast!" Miro yelled

"Thunder Punch!"

"Only a few hundred shadow creatures left…so, who gets the honors?" asked Sprx

"I think Miro should get the honor." Stated Otto confidently

Miro blushed as she used a new move-well new to the team at least.

"Sonic Boom!"

The rest of the shadow creatures exploded. _(A/N AHHH I'M RUSHING AGAIN, DARN IT) "_

"Hey, Miro." Said Sprx

Miro turned to be face to face with the red monkey.

"Great job…kid."

"Hey, that's my nickname Sprx." Complained Chiro

"Relax, kid, it's not like she's gonna take your name. You really should calm down."

Miro gave a quick chuckle and threw a smile at Sprx. Sprx returned a smile to her.

"So, Uhhh Miro just one question?" Asked Otto

"Yeah, what?"

"Where'd you get your powers from?"

Miro was about to answer Otto's question until the ground started shaking.

"OH _SHIT_ NOW WHAT; CAN'T I ANSWER SOMEONE'S QUESTION WITHOUT SOMETHING GOING _FUCKING_ WRONG!!" yelled Miro

"Hey, Miro, watch your language!" replied Antauri

"Uhhh, sorry, force of habit."

Miro put her hands behind her head (huh, doesn't that sound familiar).

The ground started shaking more violently and soon cracks came out. The team saw piercing red eyes in the ground.

"OH SH-I…MEAN…SHOOT…" said Miro

"Nice save, genius." Chiro said sarcastically.

Miro-despite the fact it was a bad time- tackled Chiro. They got into such an argument they started beating hell each other up.

"Guys, this has to be the worst time to be arguing; there's eyes starring at us if you didn't notice." Stated Gibson

Miro and Chiro ignored Gibson and continued fighting. The two started rolling on the ground-kicking each other in the stomachs- without noticing the blood red eyes watching them. Then, out of the ground came the figure with the blood red eyes. The figure wore a black robe with a hood- covering its face. That's when Chiro and Miro stopped beating-killing- each other and got up.

"Hey, who are you, _bitch_-darn it, AGAIN!" Miro exclaimed

"My name is of no importance to you, you pathetic girl." Said the figure with a feminine sound to her voice

"Is she trying to get me ticked!!" Miro's face turned red.

Chiro tried to calm her while, the rest of the team attacked the strange figure.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Sting Ring!"

"Cyclo Chopping Doom Spin!"

"Photon Scalpel!"

"Electro Vibra Forks!"

Each move was dodged by this new enemy. She threw dark energy bolts at them, which made them faint. When Chiro saw this he attacked.

"Lightning Kick!"

Chiro was able to hit the figure in the face. Miro calmed down a bit and pitched in.

"Aura Blast!"

Miro shot the figure in the side. The figure fell back and laughed. Miro was getting real ticked now. Miro tried a Hyper Kick but, the figure made a force field around her; which made Miro fall backwards on her back.

"OWWW, _FUCK_ YOU-DARN IT I DID IT AGAIN!" yelled Miro

The figure got up and stared at Chiro. Chiro-looking scared- used a Monkey Fu on the figure but, missed. The figure started walking closer to Chiro-which of course made Chiro back away. The figure raised its hand and it glowed black. Chiro fell on his back. Beads of sweat were rolling down Chiro's face until, he heard a familiar voice.

"Mega Monkey Move!"

A certain silver monkey-Antauri-used his move and hit the back of the head of the strange figure. The figure-of course-screamed. Antauri ran to Chiro up.

"Chiro, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should help the others."

Chiro got up and went to Miro. Antauri went to activate the others. The figure looked at the sky.

She laughed and shot another dark energy bolt but, at Chiro. Chiro fell backwards and groaned.

"Hey, no one does that to my brother but, me." Stated Miro

Miro used a strange new move.

"Sonic Screech!"

It made a piercing scream which made the figure, scream in pain. The sun was coming up and, the figure vanished into thin air.

"Hey, get back here, I'm not done with you. sigh Well, that was weird." Miro stated

"Yeah, oh well. Come on let's go back to the super robot." Replied Chiro

The team went back to the super robot and Chiro brought Miro to his room. Chiro thanked Miro for helping the team out. Miro was quiet for a second. Not really paying attention; she was still steamed at that weird figure when it called her pathetic. But she shook it off.

Miro was walking to Chiro's door until it slid open. Otto came into Chiro's room and pounced on Miro. Otto was giving her the hug of a lifetime. Otto asked Miro to help him beat Nova and Sprx in a showdown of "Ultimate Street Fighter 2." Miro was silent for a second and then accepted Otto's small challenge. They went to the main room and started the game. Chiro followed Miro to the main room and watched them play.

Gibson went to Chiro and asked to meet him in Antauri's room. Chiro was looking at little confused but, he went to Antauri's room like Gibson asked. And there-of course- was Antauri.

"Chiro, why did Miro attack you before?"

"I always forget the number one rule of being Miro's brother; you never get her ticked, plus she does that to everyone."

"I suppose but, it was a bit violent."

"Antauri, there's no need to get all carried away, it's Miro, she's my sister and no matter what she does….that'll never change."

Gibson then asked Chiro a small question, "Chiro, did Miro ever tell you _how _she got her powers?"

Chiro told Gibson that even Miro doesn't know where or how her powers originated by. She said that she was mad one day and she screamed and there's her first move "Sonic Screech" but, Chiro did say this, "Sometimes, power comes to those who've lost and those who've waited. I've lost and I waited and look at me now…same thing must of happened to Miro."

With those words in Antauri and Gibson's mind, Chiro took his leave but, he stopped when he reached the door.

"Hey, Gibson, I know this is a lot but, can you make Miro a room, I don't want her to stay in that house alone…"

"Well, I suppose but, it'll be a few hours."

"No problem, I'll keep her busy."

Chiro left to the main room and went back to Miro.

"So who's winning." Asked Chiro

"I THINK YOU MEAN WHO _WON_. Me and Otto won. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"

"You guys have got to be cheating, there's no way you could be beat us."

"Get over it Sprx, WE WON WE WON WE WON." Said Otto

Sprx got mad so, he started chasing Otto around the room. Chiro looked at Miro and saw she was talking to Nova. He wanted to know what they were talking about but, he didn't want to interrupt anything. They went on talking for hours and hours. Chiro got bored so, he went to check on Gibson's progress.

Everything in the room was going great; everything was a light and dark purple. There was a little turquoise on the bed but, Chiro knew Miro liked some blues too. Chiro ran to Gibson and gave him a hug. Gibson tried to break free but, Chiro wouldn't release his hug.

"Great job Gibson, Miro will love it."

"Great…but…can you…let go off…me...it's hard to… breathe."

"Oh sorry."

Chiro let Gibson free from his-death-hug. Gibson took deep breaths and walked away. Chiro was admiring the room. Gibson did a pretty good job. There was just one thing to do. Chiro ran to the main room to go get Miro but, Nova said she went off to the robot's shoulders. Chiro saw Miro; she was watching the sun go down and saw that she sighed. She got up and turned only to be face to face with her brother.

"Miro, where you going?"

"Home…"

"Oh no you don't, you're staying here for now. You're my sister and I'm not letting you stay in that house alone. Got it?"

Miro looked at Chiro with a blank face. She had a small frown which then turned into a giant smile. _She threw herself at Chiro and gave him a hug. Chiro_-looking around to make sure no one was watching- _gave Miro a hug in return._

"Come on, I got Gibson to make you a room."

_"You rule, Chiro."_

_"You rule too…sis…"_

That night, Miro tried to fall asleep in her-new-room but, she couldn't. She loved her room but, it was too new so she went off to another room. She knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Miro."

"Oh, you can come in."

"I can't sleep Chiro."

"You don't like the room?"

"OH no I love it, it's just….I want to sleep here for the night."

"Umm sure, here I'll make room in my bed."

"Thanks Chiro."

_Miro went into Chiro's bed and fell asleep quickly. Chiro fell asleep as well. The two siblings soon fell asleep and had nice, peaceful dreams…_

Me: Well, I think I rushed a little and yes I know, I should have introduced the figure's name but, that can wait for the next story. Well, I hoped you liked it. I know it was short and rushed but, it's my first story. Now that I've pin pointed my weaknesses, I'll make sure my next story has some more build up and less rushing. BY THE WAY REMEMBER THAT CHIRO AND MIRO ARE BROTEHR AND SISTER. CAN'T THEY SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITHOUT PEOPLE THINKING THAT…UMM WELL YOU KNOW?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Miro: Sorry I tried to kill you Chiro

Chiro: Sorry I tried to kill you too and ate your candy bar, Miro

Miro and Chiro: (hugs)

Me: Awww 3 don't you guys just love brother/sister moments well you know what's next…R&R 3


End file.
